


Lunar dance

by kitsunes_curse



Category: Hiveswap
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Blood and Gore, Xefros is a human
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-07
Updated: 2018-07-25
Packaged: 2019-03-14 20:56:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 2,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13598220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitsunes_curse/pseuds/kitsunes_curse
Summary: While looking for tesseract Joey gets bitten by what she assumed was a rabid animal.





	1. Chapter 1

"Tesseract! Where are you!" You practically scream out as you search for your lost dog. It isn't like her to just run away from home especially when something scared her... then again that gunshot from your near demented dad was at point blank so it kind of was justified. You huff a bit as you call her name out again only to be met with a low growl from a nearby bush. "Tesseract...?" Your eyes widen a bit as a narrow snout pokes out of the bush...then a head and body of a large wolf that was foaming at the mouth slowly leaves the bush with a snarl. At this point a giant wolf now stands in front of you...eyeing you down like you're a little lamb and growling. You start to back away as the wolf continues to growl and approach you ready to pounce on you at any minute. Then it happened. That thing pounced on you bit onto your arm and wouldn't let go. You scream, kick and try to get the rabid animal off of your arm by any means necessary although every time you struggle it seems to latch on tighter ripping your sleeve and into your arm. After five agonizing minutes of blood loss and struggling a gunshot can be heard causing the rabid animal to fall to the side, dead. For once you were glad an animal was dead. You turn to the source of the gunshot noticing your brother and... Pa? And for once you were glad Pa was there. Pa drops that damned hunting rifle and scoops you into his arms shaking a bit as he noticed your mauled arm while your brother checks the corpse of the dead wolf. "Pa we have to take her to the hospital right now.I think this wolf was rabid." The two were practically fighting back panic while you were slowly growing drowsy from the blood loss. You try to stay awake but as soon as you were loaded into the car you started to fall unconscious. Sure enough after a bit of driving you knocked out only to wake up hours later in a hospital bed with an arm bandaged and blood being pumped into you through an iv. You let out a soft sigh looking around the room noticing that the blood bag was nearly empty before hearing the door open. It was a nurse. "Are you Joey Harley?" You cringe a bit before answering. "Yes" "Well Joey I have some good news and some bad news. The good news is that you've been given your shot and your arm should be ok in a few weeks. The bad news is that you're going to have to come back in a few days to get another shot. We don't want a rabid little girl biting everyone in her path." You cringe again upon hearing that. "now lets get you ready to go home."


	2. Chapter 2

"And...there we go miss Harley." You grumble a bit rubbing the area where she gave you the shot. You know you had to take your shot but it honestly made you angry for some weird reason... it was probably the pain. The nurse smiles a bit before walking over to Pa "Sir can I talk to you outside?" Pa slowly gets out of his chair and hobbles after the nurse while you were left in the room with your brother. "That wolf really did a number on you...huh, Jo." "You could say that again...The bastard nearly ripped off my arm" You say that with so much venom in your voice it shocks Jude. "Joey are you feeling ok...?" He said with concern in his voice knowing full well that you wouldn't call an animal a bastard. "Just peachy Jude" You practically say that in a sarcastic tone. "I'm doing just as fine as a kid who might be infected with a fatal disease!" you say with more venom in your voice before climbing off of the examination table before sitting on a nearby stool. "Joey whats gotten into you...I mean you're going to be just fine the doctor gave you the shots you needed and she said that you were going to recover." He rubs his neck before sitting next to you realizing that you were somewhat justified. After a short amount of time in complete silence Pa comes in. "Kids come on lets go home..." He holds out his hands expecting you to grab on but you didn't. As you were walking out you took notice of the sudden onslaught of strong smells and enhanced hearing. It was weird and even loud but you tried to ignore the sudden changes in smell and sound while walking to the family car.


	3. Chapter 3

The car ride took a bit longer than expected but you arrived home from the hospital after what seemed like hours... thank god. You walk over to the entrance of the home while waiting for your brother and dad growing impatient by the minute. He gives the house key to your brother which in turn causes him to run over and unlock the door. Sure enough as soon as you enter Tesseract comes sprinting towards the two of you clearly excited to see you two. You were expecting a pounce and a wet tongue licking your face in happiness at the sight of her owner entering her home instead you hear whining from your beloved dog as she sniffs you. She then barks at you before cowering behind Jude who was at this point confused by what had just happened. You try to extend a hand towards her but instead she tries to bite it causing you to pull it away. "Joey i'm not sure if she wants to play right now...give her a few hours and she'll play with you" Pa tells you in what seemed like a know it all way as he enters. "Now come on lets get dinner ready" He shuts and locks the door behind him before taking you to the kitchen while Jude decides to go into the backyard. As you enter the kitchen a new scent fills your nose... it was probably the steaks that were being thawed out and marinated when Tesseract escaped. But why did it smell amazing all of a sudden and you really didn't know why. You always hated meat mainly because of the fact that you would have to kill an animal but now...you just wanted to eat one of the delicious, tender, juicy slab of meat. So... when Pa's back was turned you snatched up one before sprinting towards your room nearly tripping over a few of the steps. You huff a bit once you get to your room before plopping down on your bed and scarfing the raw steak in only a few bites. All while unaware of the fact that Jude was watching you from his tree house.


	4. Chapter 4

You really weren't sure what you were looking at. You were doing your normal routine which is to feed your birds, check the weird cultist mansion and check some new theories your friends might have sent you. As you were feeding your birds you absentmindedly looked out your window only to be met with the sight of Joey stealing... something and skittering off to her room. Curious you grab your binoculars and look out the window and into her room only to find her ripping into...raw meat!? You watch on in horror as she practically rips into the meat like an animal who hasn't eaten for days all the while oblivious to the fact that you were watching. As you watched her you could hear Pa call for you from the kitchen window. "Jude!" You set the binoculars down before climbing down. "Pa whats wrong" "My hunting friends just called they said it was important...Im going to be gone for a few days so can you keep an eye on Joey...I should be back in time to take her to the doctor for her second shot ok." you nod a bit "Great. I'll see you in a few days." And just like that he left. You enter the mansion you called home making sure to lock the doors huffing a bit as day turns to night taking notice of Tesseract cowering in the corner of the kitchen before walking into the main room. Once you entered however you could hear screaming from Joeys room causing you to run towards it. "Joey!?"


	5. Chapter 5

You dont even know what was going on anymore or what was happening to you...you just knew that it was painful. Your bones start to snap, change and rearrange forcing you onto all fours as you try to make it to the phone in the room. You had to call for someone, anyone who can probably help you. You try to grab the phone only to find that you were having trouble holding the phone or even pressing the buttons. "Shit!" "Joey!? Whats going on in there!? Are you ok!?" Your now doglike ears perk up hearing him. "Y-Yeah i'm ju-arf!" You quickly cover your mouth hearing the loud bark. You could feel a snout pushing out of your skull and face changing to appear wolflike. He was practically trying to ram the door open when the fur started to spread. You were practically yelping in pain as the tail grows in... Then everything goes black. 


	6. Chapter 6

The sound of glass shattering can be heard as you force your way into her room only to find it an empty mess with her torn clothes on the floor. You quickly rush to the now broken window finding a large black wolf sprinting away from the house and sprinting towards the woods at what seems like a break neck speed with something in its maw. That cant be her in that things maw. Tesseract in the mean time was cowering behind you before barking out in what seems like fear. "Come on Tess!" You pick up the scraps of fabric before beckoning her to follow behind as you grab her leash. She follows almost instinctively before staying still just to let you put the leash on. Joey sure did train her well. You huff letting Tesseract sniff the scraps of fabric before leaving the house with her just to let her pick up the scent and hopefully lead you to your sister as a loud howl can be heard in the distance. "Zoosmell did you hear that howl...?" 


	7. Chapter 7

Come on Xefros pull yourself together...It was just a howl. You've done this before although this time it was your first time going solo. You've seen Dammek do this hundreds of times it cant be that hard. You take a deep breath before turning to your trusty companion pet. Well as trusty as a lazy old dog can be. He seems to be sniffing at the ground as you adjust your gun. You could never dream of killing an innocent animal so you instead chose to use a tranquilizer gun to relocate any dangerous animals. You huff a bit as you trudge through the forest with your eyes darting around out of fear. Another howl rings out and it sounded much closer. Zoosmell only now notices and starts to growl and bark in a direction as now the rustling of leaves can be heard. You ready yourself just in case that wolf comes close to you or Zoosmell...The rustling sounded louder now and the anticipation was killing you. So you pulled the trigger releasing one of the tranquilizer darts. A loud thud can be heard after a while. You hit something but you weren't sure what. So you decided to investigate only to find...a girl?


	8. Chapter 8

You just tranquilized a random girl who was probably lost in the woods... oh god oh god what do you do... It takes you a few minutes but you take a deep breath and start to drag the girl back to your cozy little cabin. If Dammek were here he would probably chew you out for tranquilizing some girl thinking she was some snarling wolf... but thankfully he wasn't here he was off on a hunting trip. At least he wont cause additional stress. You slowly pick the girl up before setting her on the bed before inspecting her. She seemed to have various gashes thankfully they were all minor and didn't need stitches... all except for a sizable bite on her arm although it looked like it had been days old. You start to bandage her hoping that she was going to be ok before taking out your phone... should you really call the police? Dammek would go ballistic if you called the police. Plus they might assume you did this on purpose and would probably throw you in jail for kidnapping. Either way it goes she was probably going to come to in a matter of hours. After all the sedative you used was strong enough to take out a fully grown moose. So you wait and wait until... she finally wakes up. And then the screaming started.


End file.
